


[podfic] Falling Apart to Half-Time

by fandomfan



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate thinks: <em>Not dancing is not living. He doesn’t say it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Falling Apart to Half-Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling Apart to Half-Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341104) by [miss_begonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia). 



> This is a podfic of [miss_begonia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia)'s fabulous fic. I didn't create the original, and am making no profit off of this.

**Title:** [Falling Apart to Half-Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/341104)  
 **Author:** [miss_begonia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia)  
 **Reader:** [fandomfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan)  
 **Beta Listener:** none  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Brad/Nate  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Length:** 2:39:00  
 **Word Count:** 23,574  
 **File Size:** 109mb  
 **Author's Summary:** Nate thinks: _Not dancing is not living. He doesn’t say it._  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Download mp3:** [HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/fallingaparttohalftime-fandomfan-miss_begonia.mp3)  
 **Download m4b:** [HERE](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012073102.zip)

[](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/fallingaparttohalftime-fandomfan-miss_begonia.mp3)


End file.
